Muñeca no aceptada
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Versión del primer capítulo (manga y anime) de Rozen Maiden en el que los humanos elegidos para darle cuerda a Shinku resultan ser las hermanas Hinata y Hikage Miyakawa. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** De pronto llega a mí esta idea de juntar los dos animes por los cuales más he escrito. Sabía que algún día lo haría, que era inevitable, aunque hasta ahora tengo la inspiración para hacerlo :p

 **Muñeca no aceptada**

-¡Onee-chan, es hora de hacer la limpieza!- avisa Hikage Miyakawa al entrar a la habitación, y encuentra que no había nadie- ¿Onee-chan? De seguro fue a comprar algún doujin o más de esas cosas que no necesitamos...

En vista que ya sabía que no encontraría a su hermana mayor, Hikage toma ella sola la labor de asear la habitación de ambas, cuando encuentra sobre el escritorio una hoja con un lapicero encima. Hikage se deja llevar por su curiosidad y lo lee. En el papel había un aviso que indicaba lo siguiente:

 _¡Felicidades, señorita Miyakawa!_

 _¡Has sido la afortunada elegida entre 9767251 de todo el país!_

 _¡No le va a costar ni un céntimo!_

 _Muñeca de la buena suerte de regalo._

 _Una vez haya marcado la opción que desee, guarde esta carta en el segundo cajón de su escritorio. Hollie, el espíritu artificial, vendrá de otra dimensión a recoger la carta._

 _Aviso: No revise el cajón esperando que aparezca._

En la parte superior de la hoja se podían ver dos opciones, una de las cuales decía que si aceptaba "dar cuerda", y la otra opción decía "no dar cuerda". Hikage no comprendía nada de lo que decía aquella hoja, y miraba con evidente decepción que su hermana mayor ya le había tachado a la primera opción.

-Maldición. Otro artículo que seguramente nos dejará en números rojos como el mes pasado, y el anterior a ese también... ¿¡PORQUÉ ONEE-CHAN NO PIENSA EN TRAER ALGO QUE SEA DE VERDAD PRÁCTICO Y ÚTIL!? Esta sin duda es la mayor estafa que le hayan hecho a onee-chan.

Inconscientemente, Hikage sigue la instrucción en la carta y la guarda en el segundo cajón del escritorio, y entonces empieza con la limpieza. Luego de ello va a hacer la comida, pensando que su hermana mayor podría llegar con hambre.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

-¡Acabo de llegar, Kage-chan!- anuncia Hinata Miyakawa con una enorme bolsa con doujinshi en la mano.

-¿Otra vez comprando cosas inútiles, onee-chan?- Hikage estaba muy molesta, pues esa bolsa significaba que esa noche nuevamente debería cenar comida recalentada- ¿Cuándo será que vengas acá con comida, o con algo que realmente nos pueda servir a bajo costo?

-Etto... ¿Ocurre algo, Kage-chan?- a Hikage le sacaba de sus casillas que su hermana mayor fuera tan lenta.

-¡Necesito comer, onee-chan! ¡Tengo sólo ocho años! Estoy todavía en fase de crecimiento y lo único que hay es recalentado porque todo lo gastas en doujinshi y en cosas que no necesitamos, como esa carta rara que marcaste para que traigan una muñeca...

De pronto suena el timbre. Hikage temía que se tratara de algún tipo de acreedor, o de alguien que trajera por encargo algo que su hermana haya comprado. Hinata va sin más a la puerta y abre, revelando que afuera había un repartidor. A Hikage no le hace ninguna gracia ver a Hinata recibiendo el paquete y entrándolo, podía prever que se trataba de algo que acabaría generando más costos que beneficios.

-Oh, mira esto, Kage-chan- Hikage va de mala gana a ver lo que le quería mostrar Hinata-. Es la muñeca que acepté- dentro de una maleta se podía ver una muñeca rubia que tenía el cabello atado en unas coletas bastante largas, ataviada en un vestido clásico rojo de estilo inglés-, pero en ningún momento envié la carta ni llamé para que lo trajeran ¿Acaso lo hiciste tú, Kage-chan?

-Claro que no. Llamar para hacer envíos sólo genera un gasto mayor en la renta telefónica- reclama Hikage con la cara ya muy roja por el enojo que tenía-. En cualquier caso, espero que lo devuelvas pronto, que al menos nos reembolsen el dinero que tuviste que gastar en eso, onee-chan.

-Pero yo no pagué nada, en la carta decía que la muñeca es gratis.

Hinata recoge la maleta en donde venía incorporada la muñeca y la lleva a la habitación, seguida por una Hikage que seguía poniendo mala cara.

* * *

 **Habitación**

Luego de poner la maleta a un lado de los futones de ambas, Hinata va al escritorio para revisar la carta, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Prueba a revisar detrás del mismo, y también por debajo, pero la carta había desaparecido.

-¿Enserio no enviaste la carta, Kage-chan?

-Pues no, no lo hice- Hikage se acerca al escritorio para ayudar a su hermana-. Recuerdo que leí esa carta y sin darme cuenta la había puesto en el cajón que estaba indicado, y entonces...- Hikage abre el cajón y encuentra que la carta tampoco estaba allí- ¿¡PERO QUÉ TRUCO ES ESE!?

-Puedes parecer muy seria, pero en el fondo tienes una imaginación tan activa...- dice entre risas Hinata, haciendo que Hikage se sintiera otra vez enojada.

-¡Es la verdad, onee-chan! No te estoy mintiendo- por un momento parecía que Hikage se iba a poner a llorar, y entonces Hinata la abraza para calmarla-. Tú nunca me haces caso, onee-chan.

-Eso no es cierto, Kage-chan. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, igual deberíamos ver que hace esta muñeca que nos acaba de llegar...

Ya no viendo de qué otra manera reclamarle a su hermana mayor, Hikage accede y la ayuda a sacar la muñeca y comprobar si dentro de la maleta había algo más. Aparte de aquella muñeca, en el interior de la maleta sólo había una llave dorada para dar cuerda, y nada más. Hinata es quien revisa en la espalda hasta encontrar el lugar en donde debía encajar la llave y así accionarla. Hikage estaba a la expectativa, incluso por un momento había olvidado su enojo. La muñeca empieza de pronto a moverse, y empieza a brillar de un modo que asombra a Hinata y asusta a Hikage. La muñeca finalmente se pone de pie y abre sus ojos azules. La muñeca ya había sido accionada.

-¿Pero que...? ¿Qué ocurre, onee-chan?

-No lo sé, Kage-chan.

La muñeca se tambalea un poco, pero pronto es capaz de caminar con normalidad. Las hermanas Miyakawa veían a la muñeca acercarse poco a poco, poco a poco, poco a poco... hasta que, estando lo suficientemente cerca, Shinku le hace una seña a Hikage para que se acercara. La niña, absorta por la sorpresa de la muñeca autómata, se acerca para ver qué hacía, y acaba recibiendo una bofetada de parte de la muñeca.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a esta muñeca?- pregunta Hikage sobándose el cachete.

-Eso pasa por pretender que sólo soy un estorbo- responde la muñeca, para sorpresa de ambas humanas-. La última vez que estaba, las niñas humanas eran mucho más educadas. Y por cierto, me gustaría saber quienes son ustedes.

-Miyakawa Hinata, y mi hermana pequeña se llama Hikage- responde la mayor antes que Hikage pudiera protestar a la muñeca carmesí- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeñita?

-Mi nombre es Shinku, la quinta Rozen Maiden- responde la muñeca sin más-. Y no vuelvas a decirme pequeñita, que no soy una niña.

Hikage y Hinata estaban asombrada y algo asustadas por aquello. De pronto tenían a una muñeca revisando la habitación de arriba a abajo, y ninguna de las dos tenía idea de qué decir.

-Vaya, este lugar parece un callejón ¿En serio ustedes viven aquí?- ambas hermanas asienten al mismo tiempo- Es lamentable, pero creo que no tengo otra opción que quedarme...

-¿Quedarte?- interrumpe Hikage sin poder creérselo- ¡Eso sí que no! Ya tenemos bastantes gastos estando sólo nosotras dos, y no voy a tolerar que...

-Qué desastre, este lugar está muy falto de juguetes. Pareciera que estuvieran más bien castigadas- observa Shinku sin prestar atención a Hikage.

-Los pocos peluches que hay son míos- levanta su mano Hinata como si respondiera una pregunta en clases-. Me encanta mucho coleccionar peluches, especialmente si son de edición limitada.

-¡Y por eso mismo tenemos que comer recalentado, onee-chan!

-Eso se ve interesante- Shinku se acerca al estante donde se hallaba la mayor parte de los peluches e intenta alcanzar uno, pero resulta estar muy alto para ella- ¿Podrían ustedes levantarme?- Hinata se ofrece y carga a la muñeca, recibiendo como respuesta una bofetada- No me levantes así, mejor deberías cargarme poniendo tus brazos para que me pueda sentar.

-¿Así, Shinku-chan?- pregunta Hinata ya habiendo cambiado las posición de sus brazos, recibiendo esta vez la afirmación de Shinku- ¿Qué peluches quieres ver, Shinku-chan?

-Mmm... Me interesa ese- señala Shinku, y Hinata agarra un peluche de un cachorro-. Vaya, a pesar de la pésima primera impresión que me han dado, se nota que ustedes quieren mucho los juguetes que hay aquí.

-¿Tú puedes hablar con los juguetes?- pregunta Hikage con asombro.

-Los muñecos tienen un alma, y como tal pueden desarrollar sentimientos por sus dueños de acuerdo a cómo los trate- Hikage y Hinata estaba absortas, no entendían del todo lo que había dicho la rubia-. Según los muñecos que hay aquí, Hinata es una chica muy entusiasta y cariñosa con ellos, y Hikage aunque parezca algo grosera, se nota que cuidas mucho estos muñecos y procuras que estén bien.

-Es que no quiero que onee-chan gasté dinero comprando más muñecos, no porque me la pase todo el día jugando con ellos- Hikage se pone en una pose algo tsundere al responder.

Se hace el silencio de pronto. En el alféizar de la ventana se encontraba un conejo de peluche que portaba varios cuchillos, vale decir que los blandía de forma amenazadora. Hikage y Hinata estaban aterradas al ver cómo parecía dirigirse a ellas el conejo, y más aún cuando el peluche les lanza el primer cuchillo. Sus vidas estaban en serio peligro.

-Es lamentable, pero...- Shinku voltea a ver a las dos humanas- Me temo que ustedes dos morirán aquí.

-¿¡MORIR!?- grita Hikage bastante aterrada- ¿Pero porqué? ¡Tú eres la invasora y no tenemos problemas con ningún peluche! ¡No quiero morir!

Shinku no parecía escuchar las quejas de Hikage, y mientras tanto el conejo de peluche lanza varios cuchillos que las hermanas humanas esquivan por un margen mínimo. Parecía que su fin estaba cerca.

-Hay una manera de salvarlas de morir a manos del aquel juguete- Hikage y Hinata miran interesadas a Shinku-. Sin embargo, una de ustedes debe jurar a cambio que protegerá mi Rosa Mística...

-¿R-Rosa Mística?- Hinata esquiva dos cuchillos que casi le daban en la cara- ¿Qué es eso?

-Una de ustedes debe besar la rosa de mi anillo y convertirse en mi médium. Sólo así las ayudaré y podrán salvar sus vidas- continúa Shinku como si Hinata no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿¡SALVAR NUESTRAS VIDAS!? ¿Eso acaso es un chantaje?- Hikage usa la mesa como trinchera para protegerse de varios cuchillos- ¡No aceptaremos besar su tonto anillo!

-Qué lástima. Entonces no habrá nada que evite sus muertes- las hermanas no ven otra opción que hacer caso a la propuesta de Shinku, así que ambas intentan (sin darse cuenta de la otra) besar el anillo de Shinku, siendo Hikage la que lo logra.

-¿Kage-chan?

-Ya lo hice, ahora saca a ese conejo asesino de nuestra casa- exige Hikage ignorando olímpicamente el resplandor que había en su dedo.

Shinku ignora la petición (que mas bien sonaba como una orden) y empieza a invocar algunos pétalos de rosa que rodean al conejo de peluche, inmovilizándolo. Luego de eso, usa algunos pétalos de rosa para dar movilidad a algunos peluches que tenía Hinata. No se puede decir que fuera una batalla como tal, simplemente los juguetes manipulados por Shinku sostuvieron al conejo y lo dejaron completamente inmovilizado, y de ese modo la amenaza se termina completamente, aunque Shinku remata la faena usando sus poderes para sacarle lo que sea que poseyera al conejo. Resultó ser una pluma la herramienta para manipular al conejo para convertirlo en una máquina asesina que fuera tras la vida de Hikage y Hinata, pero al menos ya estaban a salvo.

-¿Y b-bien? ¿Ya estamos a salvo?- pregunta Hinata muy estrechamente abrazada a su hermanita.

-Al menos ya no hay peligro- Shinku ordena con un gesto a que los demás juguetes soltaran al conejito, pues ya este no se iba a mover-. Ahora sólo es un juguete normal que necesita de un hogar.

Hinata vacila un poco antes de tomar el conejo y asegurarse que ya no iba a hacer nada, y una vez comprobado, no evita abrazarlo y luego ponerlo en la repisa junto con los demás juguetes. Shinku empieza a revisar otra vez la casa, y las dos hermanas deseaban saber porqué.

Hinata, Hikage- ambas voltean a ver a Shinku-. Quiero tomar té, así que hagan un poco. Espero que al menos sepan la temperatura correcta para que las hojas del té suelten su sabor y aroma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que debemos hacerte té? ¿Tienes idea de lo caro que sale comprarlo?- se queja Hikage nuevamente viendo a Shinku como un peso innecesario.

-¿Eso significa que no hay té en esta casa?

-¡Claro que no! Si acaso tomamos té en bolsitas, así que no deberías ponerte tan exigente porque no podemos comprar algo así.

-Veo en verdad que este lugar no es para nada apto para que viva aquí, pero igual creo que cocinan algo bueno, ¿no?

-¡No! Ya tenemos muchos gastos con solamente la comida de onee-chan y mía, y no estoy dispuesta a hacer más comida.

-¡Kage-chan!- se escandaliza la asustada Hinata.

-Qué sirvienta más escandalosa y grosera, deberías darte tu justo lugar. Recuerda que tienes puesto el anillo que sella nuestra conexión y no hay manera que te lo puedas quit...- de pronto Shinku siente que le lanzaban algo en la cabeza, y al ver qué era, resulta ser el anillo del que hablaba- ¿Cómo le hiciste? Se supone que no podías quitarte el anillo sin arrancarte el dedo...

-¡No aceptaré que haya otra boca más para alimentar! Ya estamos muy justas así como estamos.

-Pero Kage-chan...

-¡No digas nada, onee-chan!- regaña Hikage con más autoridad de la que había mostrado nunca- Todo esto se debe a que te gastas todo el dinero que ganas comprando doujinshi y otras cosas que no necesitamos ¿O es que piensas sacrificar esas compras vanas y tontas para que nos quedemos con esta muñeca refinada, cuando ni siquiera lo haces para que ambas comamos mejor?

Hinata quedó callada ante el reto de su hermana pequeña. Hikage había ganado la discusión con un soberbio despliegue de argumento y autoridad. Aún con apenas ocho años, Hikage mostraba una grandiosa proyección a ser política, justo como deseaba ser.

-¿Acaso ustedes tienen pensado abandonarme como un trapo viejo? Eso no se le hace a una dam...

* * *

 **Afuera de la casa**

Antes de poder terminar, Shinku ya se veía a sí misma y su maleta en la calle. Apenas voltea para protestar y lo único que ve es la puerta cerrarse en su cara.

-Bueno, de todos modos ni quería quedarme aquí con dos humanas tan vulgares y desatentas- Shinku recoje su maleta y se retira muy enojada-. Realmente me gustaría saber cómo le hizo la grosera de Hikage para quitarse mi anillo sin que rompiéramos formalmente nuestro pacto.

No iba a tener dónde quedarse, después de todo ni la persona que aceptó darle cuerda quiso aceptar darle techo, mucho menos el té y la comida que demandaba. Definitivamente no todos los humanos eran iguales.

 **Fin**

* * *

Me tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba darle un fin a este OS, supongo que es porque usualmente me cuesta terminar las cosas, pero ahí lo tienen XD. Como pueden ver usé parte del anime y parte del manga para describir el capítulo parecido al principio de Rozen Maiden.

Si alguien se aventura a pasar por aquí (lo tiene que haber) puede dejar su opinión y otras formas de apreciaciones, que muy bien se agradece :D

Hasta otra


End file.
